Japanese Strategic Self Defense Force
The Japanese Strategic Self Defense Force, or JSSDF, is a military organization under the joint control of the U.N. and Japanese government with the task of protecting Japan. It is seen as the primary antagonist in The End of Evangelion. The JSSDF also has numerous systems to protect Tokyo-3 from attacks. In the semicircle of mountains around the city are dozens of missile emplacements, each with about twenty missiles inside. There are also massive bunker systems built into the mountainsides, with high calibre artillery guns mounted on turrets. All these were used extensivly against the angel Ramiel, and many were destroyed. Known Operations They have been shown operating against the Angels many times but had no victories, despite valiant efforts. The major example is the battle with Sachiel. They are also shown as to invading NERV HQ to prevent the Third Impact (From what they were told by the government and the government was informed by SEELE). Equipment The JSSDF has access to extensive weaponry and vehicles, both foreign and domestic. Unlike NERV, the JSSDF is overwhelmingly a conventional military force. They are also heavily involved in the research and development of several directed energy weapon projects, such as the positron rifle. The pinnacle of the JSSDF arsenal are N² Mines, the most powerful conventional non-nuclear explosive devices ever created by man. Vehicles The JSSDF's mechanized ground forces operate conventional vehicles like main battle tanks, Humvees, mobile rocket and artillery MLRS platforms and other mainstays of modern land warfare. These are shown epicly bombarding the Angel Sachiel with dozens of tanks, assault guns, and tracked missile carriers, as well as VTOL gunships and five ballistic bombs. The camera shakes to emphasize the intense surround sound of the bombardment. The JSSDF's air wing operates many large Heavy Fighter Jet-VTOL aerial gunships, which effectively wield the firepower of a flying battleship. Its arsenal also includes smaller VTOL craft (which are more mobile), fixed-wing bombers for deploying ballistic weapons, and large "flying wing" craft used to transport Evangelions (be it shipping an Eva between North America and Japan, or deploying Evas directly into combat against Angels). The VTOL craft were the first units deployed against Sachiel. Infantry Infantry forces wear black bodysuits and helmets, while officers and rearguard staff wear berets. Troops appear to wear light combat armor, as their suits cannot stop .45ACP rounds, apparently sacrificing safety of individual soldiers in exchange for rapid deployment and maneuverability. Frontline personnel carry riot shields when assaulting fortified positions. This is of course only for the assault on NERV headquarters, a lightly guarded facility built to with stand Angel attacks. The standard-issue small arms are the Heckler & Koch G11 Assault Rifle, the Fabrique Nationale P90 Submachine Gun and the Hi-Power Pistol. Select squads are also armed with rocket-propelled grenade (RPG) launchers or flamethrowers. Battles against angels The JSDF was deployed against angels on two notable occasions: the battles with Sachiel and Clockiel. When Sachiel emerged from the ruins of Tokyo-1, the angel was attacked by a squadron of VTOL gunships. Despite heavy missile barrages, little effect was made. Soon afterwards, hundreds of JSDF tanks, assault guns, and MRLS rocket platform trucks, five VTOL missile carriers, and multiple VTOL gunships commenced a savage, epic bombardment against the angel. Remarkably, no real damage was done. Eventually, an N2 mine was detonated under Sachiel's feet, destroying 18% of the Angel's mass. It was only able to penetrate the AT field because of the sheer raw power of the explosion. The angel Clockiel was engaged by a squadron of JSDF frigates and Imperial Japanese Navy destroyers, but to little effect. The frigates were destroyed by the angel's cross shaped explosions. During The End of Evangelion, VTOL gunships, a frigate, MRL rocket platforms, and the mass production Eva Series were all deployed in an attempt to destroy the Eva-02. The latter group was eventually successful, using copies of the Spear of Longinus. Notes *The Japanese Strategic Self Defense Forces might be a counterpart to the real de:JSDF Category:Organizations